


What happens in the Dragonpit...

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, House Targaryen, House Velaryon, Incest, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, handjob, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Baelon is in love with his sister's (Rhaenyra) husband (Laenor). And believes himself to be a homewrecker, as he wants the Velaryon to take him to his bed and fuck him.Things take a turn when the prince plans a visit to his sister, and a certain someone is waiting for him in the Dragonpit.And after writing this, I have a ship that can never sail...This lovely smut was inspired by riotarttherite, Elena, go and check out her works!Day 10 of my 2020 December smutfest! We are almost finished.
Relationships: Laenor Velaryon/Baelon Targaryen (Son of Viserys I)
Series: 13 day of smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What happens in the Dragonpit...

Baelon watched his sister’s husband from afar, his eyes glued to the knight as he practiced with one of the guards. His goodbrother was skilled with the sword and lance, and Baelon gasped when Laenor managed to knock the sword out of his opponent’s hands. The Velaryon took off his helm, his hair flying as the wind blow it out of his face. Laenor shook his head, making Baelon bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. Having pressed his cape over his lap to hide his hardening cock, the young prince pushed himself back to the shadows. He wanted to approach the knight and take him back to his room, but his body refused to walk up to the man.

Sighing, the young prince slid off the ledge, hurrying back to the castle, his head hanging low the whole way. His fantasies will just like that, fantasies. Because no matter what he did, Laenor would never notice him, and would only spend time with Ser Joffrey and his children, leaving Baelon alone with his thoughts. The same thoughts that now pestered him about wanting his sister’s husband to bed him and make him his whore. He wanted a married man, his sister’s husband, a father, to fuck him senseless. If his conscience wasn’t enough, he will still have to deal with the Faith.

The prince pushed the doors open, rolling his eyes when he saw his step-mother. That woman was nothing but trouble, and Baelon never liked how she looked at him or Rhaenyra. The young prince had a feeling that the queen wanted to marry the Rogue Prince, Baelon’s uncle. The way she would look at him was a dead giveaway. Baelon looked at Laenor the same way too. There was something else too about them, Daemon acting strange in her presence and Baelon caught his uncle looking at Aemond with narrow eyes.

Moving up the stairs to his room, the prince thought about visiting his sister and his nephews, and maybe bringing their half-siblings too. While he knew Rhaenyra’s stand on this matter, Baelon believed that they could turn the children away from their mother and the Faith. If anything, Helaena was in his heel almost every day, while Aegon and Aemond would train with him, calling him big brother and not saying anything bad about Rhaenyra. And Daeron was a babe, and adored him more than his own mother or grandfather, making the prince cackle sometimes when he thought of it.

Baelon could only hope that these phases will last until Alicent couldn’t manipulate them into rebelling. Only time could tell, and time was staying silent.

Turning around the corner, the prince decided to pack up his things and visit Rhaenyra, but he wanted to secure his father’s safety. He never trusted Alicent, nor her father for that matter, and if the Hightowers decided to move while he was gone, the consequences could be dire. And Baelon wasn’t about cutting corners.

Entering his room, the prince called for his servant, the man who had served her mother, while his wife was with his sister. The old man knew a thing or two about the keep, knew the hidden passages, and the people that Baelon needed.

“Your Grace, what can I do for you?”

“I have a task for you. A hard one.” Baelon sat, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill to him.

“Certainly, Your Grace. But no task is hard for me.”

Baelon smirked before scribbling down his orders, just in case one of the hag’s men were listening. “I want these done by the time I leave with my siblings.” Handing over the parchment, the prince waited till the men looked through it, his face unchanged. “I will tell my father about my planned visits, and will try and get him to let our siblings go too. Anything you’d recommend?”

The man folded the parchment before pocketing it. “Maybe a trip to the Dragonpit would do. Just in case.” Bowing, the old servant left through the hidden passages, leaving Baelon to his thoughts.

The prince sighed before calling in the other servants, ordering a bath for himself and sending a message to his father. Looking through his window, he spotted Laenor with Ser Joffrey, his body stopping, the prince feeling his cheeks as they began to burn at the thoughts his mind played out to him. If only…

Shaking his head, the prince started to prepare, planning on enjoying his bath before his brain would be melted by his annoying stepmother.

* * *

Absolutely! It will do good for everyone to be together!” Viserys laughed as Baelon explained to him what he wanted to do. The king rubbed the boy’s shoulder, kissing his head and turning to his wife, his smile telling her that no matter what she wanted to do, Viserys had agreed to Baelon’s idea already.

Alicent pressed her lips together, forming a tight line. “I don’t think that’s a good idea my king. Daeron is still a babe, and he needs his brothers and sister.”

“Rhaenyra also has two young sons of her own, and if the gods are kind, she will have another on the way very soon.” Baelon replied, sipping on his wine as he watched the queen. “Besides, Daeron is the same age as Jace, and Luke is only a year younger than them. They will enjoy each other’s company, and last I heard, Laena plans to visit them with Daemon and their twins too. The five of them can play together under watchful eyes, as both the Sea Snake and his wife will also visit. But you have known about that for moons now.” Baelon poured helped himself to more food, not forgetting to mention Corlys’ letter to Viserys. And if he was right, Jace and Luke shared a father in Daemon’s person. And while Laenor didn’t seem to mind, Baelon wanted to make sure that both his sister, and their uncle knew that they were playing with fire.

“I do know about that. But the travel there is a long one, and my- your siblings are too young to fly.”

“I can fly!” For this once, Baelon was thankful for Aegon’s quick temper. “Sunfyre is big enough to carry me over! And Rhaenyra started flying when she was seven! I’m nine now!”

“Yes! I want to fly too! I want a dragon!” Aemond yelled, hitting the plate with his spoon, the noise upsetting Daeron who started crying.

“Boys, you are upsetting your brother!” Viserys called out for the two brothers, sighing as Daeron’s cries got louder, the youngest prince moving his arms towards Baelon, the boy smirking as he took his half-brother from the maid’s arms.

Daeron calmed down, the king turning from him to Alicent, with a smile. “See? Baelon is great with children. And he is right. Daeron will have his playmates there, and both Rhaenys and Corlys will watch over them. Rhaenys is delighted with her grandchildren, and Corlys always stays close to her. Besides, it’s time I reconnect with Daemon.”

Baelon blinked at his father, and so did the queen. Neither had any ideas what the king was talking about but soon, they will find out.

“Father? I’m not sure I follow?”

Viserys laughed, ruffling Baelon’s hair. “I want him to take both Aegon and Aemond as his squires. If they want to fly, they are old enough to be ready for a knight.”

“But Daemon is no knight! He is a whoremonger! A loose-“

The king slammed his fist on the table. “He is a prince and my brother! He has two young daughters and a wife! I’m not sure where you got these, but Daemon is none of those things!”

 _‘No, he just wants to fuck my sister and Laena.’_ Baelon thought as he handed Daeron over to his maid.

“Baelon, tell your sister, that you will arrive with your siblings tomorrow afternoon. Stop at Driftmark to let Daemon and the Velaryons on the ship and then head to Dragonstone.”

“I will send the letters father.” Baelon forced a smile on his face, his eyes not missing the excitement the younger Targaryens had in their eyes. They weren’t allowed to leave King’s Landing, nor the Red Keep for that matter, and Baelon had a feeling that he will have to fly them around a little. But something for something as they said.

After the lunch was over, the king headed for the Throne Room with the queen and Ser Otto, Baelon bringing his half-siblings to their respective teacher before sliding into the dark and taking the hidden passages to the Black Cells where he met up with the man, who brought him good news and bad ones as well. Baelon thanked him and left him with his new orders. He wanted most of them done by the evening, as he believed that the queen would try and make it impossible for him to take his siblings to the island.

Greeting the guards as he passed by them on his way to the Dragonpit, the prince hoped that Rhaenyra won’t take his letters and explanation badly. His sister had a temper when it came to Alicent, not like Baelon didn’t, but the prince didn’t want to upset her. Dealing with her sons and the people of Dragonstone was tiring enough for her. And now Baelon wanted her to deal with their siblings too.

His feet carried him to the Dragonpit, a smile spreading across his face as he greeted Vermithor, the big bronze dragon rubbing his face to the boy’s shirt, making him chuckle.

“I see that you are still a handful!” Baelon peaked into the dragon’s enclosure, gently shaking his head when he saw the unfinished sheep. “You know that you still need to eat. Just because I take you out on smaller flights and let you hunt doesn’t mean that you get to leave your food unfinished.” Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the boy narrowed his brows, the dragon letting out a light roar and poking Baelon, making him fall to his arse.

A sudden laughter made the prince’s body froze, as he ducked behind the dragon’s wing. Pulling himself up and together, the prince moved his head until he saw the man that stood near the pillar that supported the crossbeam from Vermithor’s pen to Seasmoke’s.

_‘Of course it had to be Laenor fucking Velaryon! Why is my life this difficult?’_

The knight smiled at the prince, Baelon swallowing before pushing Vermithor’s wings away, stepping out from behind them. “L-Laenor, it’s a surprise to see you here! I thought that you were fencing?”

Laenor chuckled, his eyes twinkling in the sparse sunlight that penetrated the pit. As he stepped closer, Baelon took a good look at him, stopping his eyebrows from going even higher on his face then it was before. “I decided to let Ser Joffrey rest a little. He was very tired after our sword practice, and I’m afraid that he will be out for a while.” The smirk on his face told Baelon otherwise. “Besides, I heard that you were planning on visiting us in the morrow, and what kind of a husband and lord would I be if I didn’t attend my goodbrother’s every demand?”

The lump is Baelon’s throat returned when Laenor took a few more steps, his own legs feeling like stone that were bound to the bottom of the sea. Vermithor purred behind him, pushing him a little closer to Laenor. The prince could only hope that his blush wasn’t visible to the knight, but of course even the blind septon could see that his face was turning into an apple!

“I-I…I wanted to visit Rhaenyra and my nephews. I don’t want anything to happen to her or the children, and moving our siblings is somehow more logical. Besides our father truly wants us to get along. A-And it will be good for them too. I mean for our siblings.” Baelon rambled on, his eyes stubbornly glued to the ground.

Laenor’s chuckle made him shudder, and the prince refused to look up.

“Is the floor that much more interesting than me?”

“I happen to love watching floors.” Baelon would have slapped himself in the face, had it not been for Laenor’s hands touching his body, setting it on fire. “I- You… We…”

The knight pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around the prince’s waist, Baelon biting his lip as his cock touched Laenor. “Tell me, my prince. What it is, that you want?” The Velaryon whispered into his ears, Baelon trying to suppress a moan as he felt those delicate yet firm hands on his back, gently moving up and down.

“I-I…” The prince’s breath hitched as the arms pulled him closer, his mouth only a finger away from Laenor’s.

“Hm? Yes?”

“You.” Baelon whispered into Laenor’s chest, his ears hurting from the blood his body was pumping to his face, praying that he would not get a hard on, but of course he failed already, as his cock began to twitch the moment Laenor appeared in his sight.

Laenor laughed, his breath tickling Baelon’s neck. “I haven’t heard it. But judging from this-“ His left knee gently pressed against Baelon’s crotch, moving around a little before pulling his leg back. “-unfortunate _accident_ that happened, you are in need of me.”

Baelon, if that was even possible shrunk more in Laenor’s embrace, praying to whatever god was listening or watching them now to keep everyone away, and hoped that it wasn’t just a silly dream of his. But when Laenor’s palms brushed against his arse, and cupped them, massaging it until Baelon groaned into the knight’s chest, the prince knew that he wasn’t dreaming.

Taking the risk and looking up, he caught Laenor’s eyes staring back at him, one of his arms moving to his face, his finger listing his chin until the Velaryon couldn’t reach them with his own. When Laenor’s lips touched his, Baelon’s soul left his body, his mind exploded in colors and pleasure, his fingers entangling themselves in the knight’s shirt, holding onto it like dear life.

Laenor tilted his head, Baelon’s eyes closing as he let his lips move on his own, enjoying the older man’s touches and kiss. He felt the knight’s palm on his arse again, the fingers grabbing onto his flesh and moving it around, making him moan, his hips thrusting up, making the other chuckle.

Laenor broke the kiss, Baelon breathing hard, the two connected by a bridge of saliva.

“Tell me, how do you want me, my prince.” Baelon blinked, the words not wanting to come out of his mouth.

He could only open and close his mouth, his eyes fogging up from the lust he felt for Laenor. “Now, badly.” Managing to utter those words, the Targaryen was sure that Laenor would leave. And to surprise him even more, the Velaryon only smirked before kissing him again, one of his arms around his waist, preventing him from stepping away from Laenor’s chest, the other moving around his body, coming to an eventual stop on his cock, massaging it.

Baelon moaned, his hands almost tearing off Laenor’s shirt, when the knight grabbed his cock, his fingers pressing against the sensitive skin through his pants. His legs buckled under him, Laenor pushing the two of them into an empty dragon pen. Baelon held onto the knight’s shoulders as his back was pressed against the wall, the Velaryon’s hands cupping his arse and lifting him into the air, making him cross his legs around the older boy’s waist. Their cocks pressed together, both moaning as Laenor continued to kiss the life out of Baelon. Not that the prince minded it.

Laenor broke the kiss, Baelon breathing in deeply as he laid his eyes on the knight. “Laenor… I- You and Ser Jo-“

“He knows that I love a special someone.” Kissing Baelon again, the lord pushed the boy up, his hips grinding on the prince’s. “Do you want this to happen?”

“Yes!” Baelon moaned as Laenor attacked his neck with kisses and bites. His mouth stuck to the boy’s neck, his teeth touching the thin skin as he began to suck on it, and not stopping until he left a deep purple hickey behind.

Letting the boy down, Laenor pulled him down to the ground with himself, still holding the prince against the wall, grabbing his wrists and holding them above Baelon’s head, not letting them go. Pressing his knee between Baelon’s legs, the Velaryon began to move it, Baelon moaning hard, his back arching as the knight kissed his jawline, moving his head down to his neck, leaving behind countless hickeys.

Letting go of Baelon’s wrists, Laenor began to undress the boy, and couldn’t keep his hand away from the prince’s cock, massaging it and stroking it, as he unbuttoned Baelon’s shirt.

Baelon’s arms wrapped around the arm that Laenor was using to pleasure him, his breath hitching, eyes closed, saliva dripping down from his hanging mouth. “Lae- Laenor! S-stop, I-I will, I can’t!” Baelon’s chest brushed against Laenor’s arm as his back arched, his breath hitching as he released into his pants.

His body went limp in Laenor's arms, feeling the knight’s lips on his cheeks. Laenor pulled his hand away, his other lifting Baelon’s chin, his thumb stroking his cheeks. “You are so sweet, my prince!”

“I-I’m sorry.” Baelon blushed, trying to hide his face behind Laenor’s arm.

Laenor laughed, pulling Baelon into his lap, holding the small boy, kissing his head. “Never apologize for something that feels great. Would you like to go further?”

Baelon nodded, looking up at Laenor and pressing his lips to the knight’s, his hands grabbing onto Laenor’s shirt. The two men continued to kiss, Laenor pushing the younger boy to the ground, kneeling between his legs and slowly removing Baelon’s clothes, his tongue tracing around his nipples, gently biting them and rolling them around in his mouth, sucking on them as his hands made Baelon’s skin jump at his touches.

Tossing Baelon’s tunic to the wall, Laenor slowly and sensually removed his own shirt, enjoying the attention he got from Baelon. Tossing his own shirt to Baelon’s, Laenor grabbed the prince’s hands, bringing it to his chest, smiling when the boy’s hips buckled under him. Moving back to his former position, the lord undid the strings that held Baelon’s breeches in place, his thumb brushing against the boy’s skin as Laenor removed the pants, throwing them over his head.

The blood rushed to Baelon’s cheek and cock, his hands trying to cover his hard cock until Laenor slapped his hand away, taking him into his hand, moving his fingers around Baelon’s cock. The prince held onto Laenor as his vision got blurry, his breathing speeding up. Resting his forehead on Laenor’s shoulder, the young prince whimpered when Laenor’s thumb pressed against the tip of is cock, making him jolt.

Laenor let go of him, pushing himself up, dusting of his pants before taking Baelon’s hand, untying his breeches with the prince’s help, pushing the boy’s hand against his own standing cock. Baelon gasped as his palm pressed against Laenor, his fingers feeling his around as his other hand pulled down the pants, undressing his goodbrother. Laenor tossed the pants away, Baelon pulling his legs under him, trying to calm himself down, or he feared that he would faint.

Kneeling down again, Laenor cupped his cheeks, kissing him, his tongue invading his mouth. Pushing Baelon down, Laenor left a trail of kisses along the way to the prince’s cock, licking it from tip to the base.

Baelon moaned, pushing a closed fist into his mouth, biting down on his fingers. Laenor took his cock into his mouth, his tongue moving around the skin. Dipping his head lower, the knight took all of Baelon into his mouth, gagging a little when he reached the base, his fingers stroking Baelon’s balls, making the prince buckle his hips almost every second.

“Laenor! I need to-“

Laenor sucked on his cock, Baelon’s back arching, his eyes wet from the pleasure and the shame when he released his seed into his goodbrother’s mouth. Laenor gagged but pulled his head up, swallowing Baelon’s seed, watching the prince from under his eyelashes.

“Baelon? What’s wrong?” Touching the prince’s arm, the Velaryon pulled him into his lap, pressing his back against the wall, making Baelon face the end of the pen, his arms wrapping around Baelon’s waist.

The prince shook his head, he didn’t know how to tell Laenor that he was ashamed because he shoot his seed too soon. Snuggling closer to Laenor’s chest, the Targaryen kissed the lord’s neck. “It’s nothing.” Mumbling under his breath, Baelon closed his eyes when Laenor lifted his chin again.

“Look at me Baelon. I know that you haven’t done anything like this before. It’s okay.” Kissing the prince’s neck and cheeks, Laenor opened his legs, pulling Baelon over his hard cock, spreading the boy’s legs, folding them over his. “Let me pleasure you!” His lips touched Baelon’s ear as he whispered the words, his hands roaming around the younger boy’s body.

Taking the prince’s nipples between his fingers, the lord rolled them around, kissing Baelon’s neck, the boy holding onto Laenor’s hands as they moved. Pressing the back of his head to Laenor’s shoulder, the prince closed his eyes, his cock twitching and slowly hardening as Laenor worked his way towards it.

Moving his hands, the knight watched in delight as the prince’s skin jumped at his touch. Reaching Baelon’s cock, one of Laenor’s hand started to stroke it, the other moving further down, pressing against Baelon’s arse.

Baelon’s breath hitched, Laenor kissing his neck one more time, slowly pushing a finger into the prince, the thumb on his cock rubbing the tip, trying to ease Baelon’s pain.

“You are doing great.” Kissing the boy behind his ear, Laenor let his finger rest, giving time to the boy to recover. Once Baelon’s breath was calm enough, the lord pushed his finger fully into Baelon, keeping it unmoving while his other hand gently and slowly stroked the prince’s cock.

“M-more!” Baelon’s fingers dug into Laenor’s thighs, the Velaryon kissing the boy’s jawline as he pulled out his finger, adding one more before pushing them back in.

Moving his fingers until the pained breaths and cries of Baelon were switched to moans of pleasure, the cock between his fingers stone hard and red. The knight began to curl his fingers inside of the Targaryen, pushing a third finger into the boy’s arse, moving them slowly then speeding up, just to slow down again.

Baelon’s back arched, his hips buckling and thrusting forward as Laenor moved his fingers around, his mouth kissing the prince’s neck, leaving more hickeys on the delicate neck of Baelon.

Laenor pulled his fingers out when Baelon’s breathe hitched, making the boy whimper. Lining up his cock, Laenor gently pushed the tip against Baelon’s entrance. “Should I?” His voice was hoarse, switching hands, the Velaryon caressed Baelon’s hair with his clean hand.

“Y-yes. Please fuck me!”

Laenor turned Baelon’s head to face his, kissing the boy as he pushed his cock into him, making the prince gasp hard. Baelon’s back arched as his breathe left his body, his eyes watering as she waited for the pain to fade.

Laenor continued to push until he was fully inside of him, his hands caressing the prince’s body, his mouth leaving light kisses wherever he could. Once he felt the base of his cock touch Baelon’s arse, the Velaryon stopped, waiting until Baelon recovered.

“Move.” Baelon groaned, his impatience getting the better of him.

Laenor kissed his hair, not moving an inch. “Not yet. Once your voice doesn’t radiate only pain.”

Baelon weakly nodded, enjoying the kisses Laenor placed on his body. Moaning once he moved his hips, he could feel Laenor’s smirk against his skin as he began to move slowly. Pulling out and pushing his cock in, the Velaryon picked up a pace that he thought suited Baelon, only for the Targaryen to begin to move his own hips, his hands placed on Laenor’s knees. Baelon met with Laenor’s pushes, moaning hard as he bounced around, his cock moving with his own hips.

“Laenor!”

Laenor groaned, feeling the tightness around his cock made him hold onto Baelon’s hips stronger, his fingers digging into the prince’s flesh.

“Fuck!” Laenor shoot his seed into Baelon, the boy crying out as he came into Laenor’s palm.

Baelon’s back hit Laenor’s chest, his own rapidly moving. Laenor’s arms wrapped around Baelon’s waist, pulling his cock out of the prince, the lord kissed him again. Meeting Baelon’s eyes, Laenor kissed him again until his lips felt numb.

“I hope you enjoyed it.”

“C-can we do it again? O-on the island?”

Laenor raised his eyebrows, smiling as he kissed the boy in his arms again. “As much as you want.”


End file.
